


Five Times Lassiter Saw Shawn

by cueonego



Series: Shassie Oneshots [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Not quite AU but set before series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: How Lassiter met Shawn, even before he was a pain in the ass psychic for the department. A very quick lil something I wrote as a break from my longer series.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Shassie Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Five Times Lassiter Saw Shawn

The first time he saw him was at a hotel pool. He wasn’t there for a nice getaway, no, Chief Vic ordered him to take some leave after his PTO maxed out. He chose a hotel closest to his place, just in case he needed to come back to work. He wasn’t the best at relaxing, but the weather was good and the pool was complimentary, so he sat under the canopy to pass the time. Three more days of “vacation” and he was out.

As he looked across the pool, his eyes were drawn to a man standing by the bar, boldly wearing nothing but a red speedo. He must have stared for quite a long time, because the man acknowledged him by lifting his shades up and raising his glass of pineapple smoothie with an umbrella on top. He tore his eyes away and decided to look at the ripples on the surface of the pool for a while instead.

The second time he saw him was at the hotel bar. It was fairly empty, so he easily noticed the same man across the room, this time fully clothed with a casual button down shirt on top and a no-nonsense pair of jeans. The man must have noticed him too, because he walked over with a funky looking glass of piña colada and introduced himself as Shawn.

He bought him a glass of nice Irish whisky, and when he asked why, he said sometimes life has a funny way of allowing two people to meet one another over and over, and that he was simply thanking life for making it happen. As he walked away, he smelled pineapples and cotton candies in the air. _Ridiculous_ , he thought. It was a small hotel, of course they ran into each other all the time.

He appreciated the glass of whisky, though.

The third time he saw him was at the hotel elevator. When the door opened, a breeze of pineapple hit him, and he noticed Shawn was standing inside. _Seriously_ , how did he smell like pineapples all the time? Shawn asked which floor he was going to, and it turned out they were staying on the same floor. When they left the elevator, he soon found out that their suites were next to each other as well. Shawn said something about how they must be psychically linked, and winked as he entered his room.

_Did he just wink at me?_

The fourth time he saw him was in front of the hotel. He was waiting for the valet to pull his car up from the lot, and someone ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulders. _Pineapples_. When he turned around, Shawn opened his arms up for an embrace, a warm, tight, and snuggly hug. He felt a kiss on his cheek as the valet pulled up, and he was gone.

He sat in his car for a while until he was startled by someone honking behind him.

The fifth time he saw him was at the police station. He had returned from his vacation and Chief Vick called him into her office. _Pineapples_ , again! She introduced him to the department’s new psychic consultant, Shawn Spencer. He had to pretend that it was their first time meeting, but he couldn’t help but take notice of how warm his hands were when they shook their hands. As they left her office together, Shawn slapped his butt saying _see you around, partner_.

He wasn’t blushing. It was just unexpected.

From here on he lost count on how many times he’s seen Shawn. He was always by his side, making ridiculous jokes, obscure references, and inappropriate amounts of physical contact. He started calling him Spencer and snapping at him to distance himself, because after all, he had to stick to his one rule: _no having feelings for your coworkers_.

He’s not so sure if it will last, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll call it the speedoverse series.


End file.
